


Read Receipts

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff with a Sad Ending, M/M, Meeting the Family, POV Oikawa Tooru, Tags Are Hard, they're just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It’s crowded, why don’t we just rent a movie and watch it at your home?”“Because what’s the fun in that? Here, what do you want to watch? I insist you chose.” Oikawa yanked Suga’s sleeve to look at the movie listings. The red lines on the board flickered through several options before Suga stopped and pointed.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Read Receipts

“It’s crowded, why don’t we just rent a movie and watch it at your home?”

“Because what’s the fun in that? Here, what do you want to watch? I insist you chose.” Oikawa yanked Suga’s sleeve to look at the movie listings. The red lines on the board flickered through several options before Suga stopped and pointed.

“Hm, how about that one.”

Oikawa beamed, flipping open his wallet and passing some bills over. “Alright, here, take these and pay for the tickets. I’ll get us some snacks. Meet back here for me.” Suga nodded, looking down at the money placed in his hands for a bit before easing the grasp on his sleeve to go pay. Meanwhile, Oikawa went off to the snack section of the theater, sighing at the oh so typical long lines. 

He began to tap away at his phone while waiting, not exactly sure what he was doing other than scrolling aimlessly on his timeline and occasionally dropping a like on posts until he reached the register.

“What can I get you today, sir?”

“Um, I’ll get a soda for me and...” His voice trailed off, suddenly cursing himself for not asking what Suga wanted to drink. “Scrap that, just get two sodas and a large popcorn.”

The cashier nodded, tapping some numbers in as someone brought his drink and popcorn from the back. “Here you go, anything else?” Oikawa shook his head, paying and grabbing his drink. “Thank you for your patronage. Enjoy the show, sir!”

Scrambling with the two drinks in his hands and the popcorn settled somehow between his arms and chest, he swerved his way back to where they initially were, internally blessing the fact he didn’t bump into anyone and knock everything over.

His eyes caught a glimpse of grey hair to his right before the popcorn was taken from his arms. “Looks like you needed a little help there.”

“Ah, Suga, thanks. Are we good to go?”

Suga waved two tickets in his hands. “Yup, let's go in. It’ll start soon.” He took the lead, Oikawa trailing behind, as they went to the left wing of the theater, which opened up to a hallway of doors. Scanning the tickets, he found the right entrance and seat. They were by the edge of the theater, on the side past the walkway with just two seats there. It was perfect.

The seats tilted open with their weight and the arm rest between them lifted so they could share the popcorn. The drinks settled on the other arm rests on either side of them.

“Sorry, I didn’t ask what you wanted to drink,” Oikawa apologized, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Hope you don’t mind some soda.”

“Anything from you is great.” Suga smiled, taking a sip of the drink. “It’s nice, really.”

Oikawa sighed in relief, leaning back on his chair as advertisements began to play on the big screen. They watched them of course, jokingly mentioning which movies they might go see next.

And then the lights began to dim, signaling the start of the movie.

Half of the movie, they sat in relative comfort, taking bites of popcorn bit by bit. However, when the second half began, both their eyes were glued on the screen, mouths open in surprise as they both began to reach inside the popcorn container. Only to find it empty.

“Crap, I’ll get us some more, wait here.” Oikawa mouthed, getting ready to stand up but Suga put a reassuring hand on his arm, shaking his head in no. It was alright.

He shrugged, settling back down. Well, more like sat back down, but found his fingers fiddling with nothing to pick at anymore. Nothing to reach at and just do something with his hands. His tapping must have reached Suga’s attention as the other reached out his hand invitingly. 

Oikawa stared at the hand in the dark, vaguely listening to the movie in the background. After a beat of thought, he intertwined their fingers. 

Suga gasped, causing Oikawa to snap his eyes up concerningly. 

“Ah, just sensitive to the cold.” Suga whispered, motioning towards the silver watch on Oikawa’s wrist that must’ve collided with his forearm. “Nice watch.”

“Thanks, this is okay right?” 

Suga nodded again, shifting his eyes back onto the screen. Oikawa’s eyes followed, finally getting his attention back onto the movie. 

An hour later, the lights in the room turned back on and they stumbled back out into the world. The brightness after movies is always a pain to deal with. Though the fact their hands were still locked together as they walked out, chatting about the movie, brought a grin onto Oikawa’s face. 

Even when Suga announced he had to leave soon after, Oikawa couldn’t keep that lopsided smile off his face. He probably went into another realm at that point.

“Thank you, for this first date.”

“I should be thanking you for everything today. I had enjoyed myself a lot. I hope to see you again soon.” Suga replied as they parted ways. 

Oikawa lifted his still tingling hand into the air, waving at the leaving figure.

“See you soon,” he whispered into the wind.

⬖𝄋 ⬗

Two weeks later, they found time to meet each other again. Oikawa was entirely to blame for the stretch of silence as his schedule was filled to the brim with school work. They hadn’t really texted much through those weeks, but Suga immediately agreed to meeting up as soon as Oikawa suggested it.

That’s how they ended up at the arcade on that Sunday afternoon.

“How much time do we have today?”

Suga winked, “As much time as you want. I have no later job appointments, so it’s just how long you want, or rather how long you can keep me entertained.”

“I’m plenty entertaining, mind you.” Oikawa stuck out his tongue for good measure before scanning the area. Both of them were quite familiar with taking in their surroundings due to their past as setters. But that's another story. But his eyes caught onto one specific part of the room. 

“That, I want to play the claw machines.”

“Alright?” Suga began, but was playfully interrupted by getting dragged over to the machine. His mouth tugged into a smile as his sleeve was tugged to the controls. 

Oikawa peered through the glass, carefully picking his target before slipping a coin into the slot. It fell in with a satisfying clank. Today’s target was the silver eyed bunny near the back of the glass. With careful flicks of the controller, he moved it over the stuffed animal before pressing the descend button. His breath caught in his throat as the claw clipped the bunny, yet lost its grip half way through.

Cursing, he shoved another coin into the machine, still fixated on those eyes. Yet once again, it slipped through his grasp. Three more coins, he still had nothing.

“You know these machines are rigged right?”

“You know I don’t give up right?”

Suga raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother arguing. He knew it was the truth anyway. So instead, he put a reassuring hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “You got this.”

Concentrating all his willpower into the machine, Oikawa set his target on the same toy, mind whirling with angles and possibilities to grasp hold it in the claw. If he could just twist it a bit that way and then move it a little to the left. Perfect. “Press it.”

Slender fingers reached down and did as told. The claw dropped, and dropped, and--

It opened its arms, folding around the bunny. Yes, this was it, Oikawa thought. Yet his eyes continued to trail the motion, tracking it like his prey. The claw began to lift up, and it was still stable, and then began trailing back to the left opening. Almost there. And it fell, right into the exit. Oikawa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

He reached down, picking up his prize and running his hand over the toy. It was as soft as it looked behind those glass walls. 

“Congratulations.” Suga beamed, “That surprisingly ended well.”

“Did you have no faith in me?” Oikawa pouted.

Suga rolled his eyes, gesturing for Oikawa to follow so they could let someone else have a try at the game. They ended up next to a photo booth.

It was likely unintentional as Suga tried to steer them away after a second but Oikawa grabbed his arm. “Wait, can we? Like take a picture?” Suga hesitated, eyes darting between the booth and Oikawa’s pleading face. 

“Fine, just one.”

What Suga didn’t realize was _one_ meant more like one strip of photos consisting of four smaller pictures, but what he didn’t know beforehand couldn’t hurt him. Plus, it’s not like four pictures was that much different than one, right?

Hence them coming out of the booth minutes later with a copy of their pictures in Oikawa’s hands. “They’re perfect,” he cooed. 

And quite honestly, they were _perfect._ It evolved from the first picture of them just smiling and then the second one where Oikawa was all out laughing at Suga’s confused face when it continued to the third picture of Suga reaching to playfully whack at Oikawa’s hair and finally the last where Suga finally calmed down enough to pose with their hands making a heart shape on the bottom of the frame.

“Remember you can’t--”

Oikawa’s smile never left his face, dragging Suga elsewhere to spend their arcade coins. “It’s alright, I know. I’ll just hang this up on my wall. Promise. Now come on, you’ll never beat my dancing skills. Nor my driving skill. Or anything else.”

“Is that a challenge, Oikawa?”

An hour and a half later, they were both exhausted from their adventures, eventually resulting in a tie for their total competition count. Leaving the arcade, they began to walk towards the station together, ready to part ways once again.

“Are you going to name them?” 

“Huh?” Oikawa asked. They were waiting for the train when he was asked this.

Suga pointed at the bunny that was still balanced in Oikawa’s arms. “Are you gonna name the bunny? You worked so hard to get them after all.”

Oikawa looked down, his mouth forming a little o shape. Shifting around his belongings, he held the bunny out towards Suga. “Truth be told, I was trying to get this for you. Um, I understand if you can’t accept presents, but I was hoping--”

“Oh? I’m flattered.” Suga surprised Oikawa by taking the bunny.

“Wanted something to stand out among everyone else, I guess.” Oikawa hid the blush riding up his neck by scratching at it. It was only the second date, what was he getting all flustered for?

Suga beamed, only faltering for a millisecond as he ran his hand around the stuffed toy. “Thank you, I’ll treasure this forever.”

Oikawa looked ahead, “Is something wrong?”

“No, my hand just brushed the tag.”

⬖𝄋⬗

Third time’s the charm. That’s what people liked to say right?

That’s why for their third date, Oikawa decided to bring them to a book cafe. It was almost like a bookstore, as there were places to browse and buy books, but also had the extra bonus of having safe to eat and drink goods while looking around.

Oikawa personally spent a good hour searching for the perfect date spot, calculating the costs and weighing both their interests. In the end, he stumbled across this cafe’s website and fell in love with its design. It was calm and perfect for the conversation he planned to have.

So they began the afternoon by browsing the books. 

“Anything catch your eye?” Oikawa questioned, peering over Suga’s shoulder at the shelf of mystery novels. Some authors' names sounded familiar, but he wasn’t that into that genre per se. His date seemed to be enjoying them though, so he feigned interest.

Suga shook his head, continuing to trail his fingers down the column of books.

“Well, let me know if you fancy anything. I’ll be on the other side looking for reference books.” He pointed to the far wall.

“Alright, I’ll be around here.” 

Oikawa walked over, eyes scanning the books. He was currently aiming to learn a new language and figured getting a few dictionaries or guides could help. It had nothing to do with his school major, but rather just a side fascination. 

Idly, he flipped through the first few books, scanning the content and layout of the pages. The first was more general, the second not quite the right guide format, and the third was a dictionary that’s organization befuddled him. Sighing, he put them all back, continuing his navigation of the shelf. A few more books in, he finally selected two he debated buying.

Two taps on his shoulder. 

He knew it was Suga. “Looks like you found your mystery books.”

“Just a few I want to check out over a drink, come on.” Suga led them to the dining area, intertwining their fingers once again. The familiar warmth returned to Oikawa, lifting his spirits high into the sky. Which is likely why he didn’t expect Suga to raise his eyebrows and ask, “What happened to your watch? The silver one?”

“Hm, just didn’t want to wear it today.” 

“Traded it for those glasses?” Suga poked jokingly, tapping Oikawa’s frames. 

Oikawa stuck out his tongue in reply as they reached the table, scooting back the chairs in unison. Suga immediately opened up the menu to the drink options and waved an employee over. “We’ll have two of these,” Suga requested, pointing at the menu.

“Hm, what’d you order?” Oikawa questioned as the employee left with a nod.

“You’ll find out soon.” Suga smirked mysteriously. “Take this time to start reading. Pick a book maybe. I’ll be indulging myself in this murder mystery too.”

Oikawa couldn’t even utter a complaint before Suga began flipping the first page in his book, already entranced by the prologue. Considering it _was_ a murder novel, someone probably was murdered in the prologue already. What an odd thing to be interested with, Oikawa mused.

But he did what he was told, opening his own reference books and flipping through the vocabulary words listed on the first page, mouthing the phrases under his breath. By the time he reached the fifth page, their drinks came. Oikawa peered up at the pink hued drink decorated with a whipped cream bunny on top.

“Two strawberry rabbit drinks. Enjoy.”

How cute, he thought, taking a sip. And delectable, he added. “This is what you ordered?”

Suga closed his book, bookmarking his page with the receipt. “Is anything wrong with it? I just thought it looked refreshing.”

“Nah, it's perfectly cute. Thank you.”

They fell back into their reading grooves soon after, only the sound of sipping on their straws to interrupt the entire silence. 

Oikawa was moving onto the second book by now. The first lessons were pretty similar so he breezed through the words again, scratching the writing into his thigh and mouthing them again and again to engrain them into his mind like a routine. Both were well written in his opinion.

Pausing to flip them over, he scanned their prices and realized he no longer needed to choose. There was only one he could afford as a university student anyway. Sighing, he began to flip through the one he couldn’t afford again, wishing he could buy both, but it simply wasn’t in the budget he so carefully planned out. 

Between his sighs, he lifted his eyes to glance over at Suga, who was still engrossed with the mystery. He seemed a good twenty pages or so pages in. Oikawa peeked once again a few seconds later, catching how the sunlight seemed to touch the left side of Suga’s face, shadowing and defining the left, yet also highlighting how light that hair was. How that hair seemed to flow in every other direction, each strand swaying in the air conditioning. It looked awfully soft.

His eyes darted back down as Suga shifted his head to take a sip of his drink.

Mentally, Oikawa chastised himself for staring. But how could he not look when he was on a date with one of the most beautiful people alive. Well in his opinion, which was always right.

“Do you need something?”

A blush rode up Oikawa’s neck. Did he get caught for looking? “Nope, nothing why’d you ask?”

Suga didn’t comment on his red face, instead standing and scooting back the chair. “Nothing, I was just ready to check out. Ready to go?”

Now looking closely, time did really pass quickly as they sat there. Both their drinks were empty now and Oikawa indeed had chosen his book. They both went over to the register, paying for their books separately and Oikawa paying for their drinks. 

When they returned to the table, Suga offered to throw away their leftover trash. During this small time frame, Oikawa slipped something in Suga’s book. A little reminder for Suga. For both of them in the future when Suga would open that book, maybe he’d remember Oikawa.

“Are we ready to go?”

“Um,” Oikawa paused, thinking of the conversation he wanted to have with Suga before deciding it was alright to have outside. “Yeah, let’s go.”

They began walking back to the station, “Is something on your mind?”

Damn Suga for always being so perceptive. “Um, sort of.” Oikawa mumbled, fiddling his fingers again. “Do you have some time? I mean not now, I sort of have a family party next week and I was wondering if you'd have time to come, as my date. Of course you don’t have to, I know meeting family is kind of--”

“Are you willing to--” Suga began but was interrupted by Oikawa’s rambling.

“Kind of beyond your scope of things, but they’ve been pestering me about my life for a while and I just want to calm them down. You never have to see them again, promise. Just one day, a few hours and a dinner. Oh yeah, dinner provided. Um, my mom’s a great cook. Yeah.”

Suga said reassuringly, resting a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. “It's fine. Please. If you understand what this entails, I will come along for sure.”

Oikawa breathed a sigh of relief and began to rattle off the details, “It’s semi-casual, Thursday at 5 PM. I’ll meet you at the station and just be honest with them. Thank you, for doing this.”

“Of course. That’s what I'm here for.”

⬖𝄋⬗

“I’d like everyone to meet my boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi.” 

Nine pairs of eyes stare in absolute mute shock. Well scratch that, more like eight surprised eyes and one suspicious eyebrow raise.

“You all could be proud first of all,” Oikawa drawled, “Stop acting so surprised that I do have a life outside of studies, you’re hurting my feelings. Please, Koushi, save me. All my family does is bully me all day. I’ll sob and ruin my beautiful face.”

“Sorry, Tooru, but your family’s right.” Suga replied, beaming.

“Oi, listen to him, Shittykawa, he’s your boyfriend after all, right?” Iwaizumi replied from the end of the table, twirling his chopsticks in his fingers as he continued watching Oikawa with those piercing eyes. Since they were childhood friends, it was not surprising that Iwaizumi and his family were also family friends. But Oikawa glared back. What was Iwa even trying to solve?

Oikawa cried in fake despair. “Everyone’s against me.”

Suga patted his head reassuringly. “Come on, we would’ve never met if you were smooth. We found each other online after all.”

Someone to his left gasped in surprise. “Is that safe these days?”

“Yeah, I mean I haven’t come across anyone dangerous online,” Oikawa threw his hands in mock defense. “But I did meet Koushi, so who’s losing now?”

“Sugawara for having to date you?” 

Oikawa gaped his mouth at his cousin. “You're so rude.”

The table erupted into laughter, even Suga’s shoulders were shaking from trying to hold back laughter. It was just too funny to not. “Traitor,” Oikawa mumbled, elbowing Suga in the ribs, which only let out the grin that spread on Suga’s face.

“Alright alright,” Oikawa’s mother called. “Calm down everyone, shall we begin dinner at least.”

And the rest of dinner went smoothly as the spotlight faded from Oikawa’s shoulder to the rest of the family affairs. Despite the fact Oikawa did give a quick rundown of everyone at the party prior, Suga’s mind still spun at who was saying what.

It was still a fulfilling feast and Suga thoroughly fit in with the families, chatting away with the people surrounding him without needing Oikawa’s interjection.

Oikawa glanced over from time to time, concerned but also warmed by the thought that Suga was accepted by his family and everything was just natural. It seemed too good to be true. Even after dinner ended and the guests were relaxing around, he still felt the high from the last hour.

They ended up lying on the couch as their stomachs digested, with Suga sitting upright and Oikawa draping his body over the other’s legs. “Is this alright?”

“If you mean your weight, yeah. But if you mean the party, also yes.”

“I’m not even that heavy,” Oikawa whined, flipping over to poke at Suga’s arm. 

Due to his position, he didn’t notice Iwaizumi joining them on the couch until the weight shifted towards his legs. Peering up, he met the calculating look on his childhood friend’s eyes. Iwaizumi looked stiff as he began a casual conversation with Suga that Oikawa began to mute out until he heard:

“Hey Crappykawa, isn’t this the guy you kept talking about in--”

“Oh my, Iwa-chan how could you run your mouth like that. Whatever do you mean?” Oikawa laughed nervously, jerking up into a sitting position. Truthfully he was glad he got to meet Suga again after all this time, even if it was only by chance. But, Suga didn’t need to know that Oikawa secretly had eyes for him all the way back in high school. That was just embarrassing.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, arms reaching forward to grip Oikawa’s arms. “What’s up with you? I’ve known you for all your life, I know when you lie.”

Suga’s eyes darted between them.

“Nothing, why are you acting up all of a sudden?” Oikawa shook the other away, attempting to leave the situation. “Let me go help my parents with cleaning up. Excuse me.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” Iwaizumi called behind him.

Guilt welled up in Oikawa’s stomach, carefully pilling the plates in his arms and bringing them over to the sink and pretending he didn’t see Iwaizumi giving Suga a stare down. It didn’t matter to him, Suga could handle it for a few minutes and then they could leave. It was all he signed up for after all.

“I’m glad you found someone like him,” Oikawa’s mom voiced as he reached the sink.

Oikawa nodded numbly. “Thanks.”

“Will we get to see him again?”

He lifted the left side of his lips in a half smile. “I hope we can, but I don’t know, he’s quite the busy boy. It took everything I had to get him here anyway.”

“I understand, relationships can be rough.”

Oikawa looked away, fighting the bubble that formed in his throat. “We’ll be leaving soon. It’s late and I need to walk him back to the station. I’ll see you soon though. I’ll call.”

She nodded, letting him go back to the couch where he pulled Suga up by the hands. “Sorry Iwa-chan, but we’ll be going.” He bowed at the rest of the guests one by one, saying his partings before they left out the front door. He felt Iwaizumi’s look continue to trail after them.

It was past sunset and the streetlights were already on, illuminating their path and Oikawa’s scuffling shoes. He didn’t want this night to end. However everything had to end. As soon as they left the public eye, their hands split apart, cold air filling the emptiness.

“What’s the cost?” 

“And the total for today’s rental will be,” Suga looked down at his phone, tapping a few buttons in. “Three thousand six hundred yen, including tax. Will that be alright?”

Oikawa nodded numbly, flipping through his bills and handing them over. “Keep the change.”

Suga beamed his customer smile, bowing slightly. “Thank you for your patronage once again. I had fun again today and I look forward to seeing you again, Tooru. Until then, you have my number.” Waving, Suga turned to leave, rounding the street corner back to the station.

He watched the grey haired boy leave. Shadow fading between every streetlamp, the tapping of dress shoes on concrete floors, and with the faintest breeze lifting those tufts of hair.

And with that, Oikawa began to walk the other direction.

Walking with not quite a destination in mind, his feet let him to a lonely bench by the side of the road. One hand ran through his hair, the other opening his run down wallet. For some reason, he began to laugh, cursing himself. The way Iwaizumi was so easily able to see through their ruse was like life wanted to mock him and his inability to save up and get his life together.

Between laughs, he would hiccup, tears dripping down his face, dropping with the dip of his chin and soaking the wallet he held below it.

The wallet that only held receipts.

There wasn’t much else he could sacrifice for this rental. His watch was already gone and he couldn’t afford to chip away from his studies anymore. But that meant he would no longer get to see Suga. And that meant Suga could be taken away by someone else. Someone better.

This was the end, he thought. Just another boy he fell in love with, only to let him leave. The ‘what ifs’ didn’t matter anymore. This was the last date, forever. Suga didn’t need to know, Oikawa thought, scrolling to his contacts and hovering over the delete contact button.

In the end, money couldn’t buy him happiness.

No results for the contact name Suga. Cancel and search again?

⬖𝄋 ⬗

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;dr Suga is a rental boyfriend that Oikawa met online. Oikawa was slipping the rental money to Suga with the ticket money, with the stuffed bunny, and with the book. 
> 
> I did write an slightly different (still sad) ending earlier but went with this one instead, because I wanted to, anyway this fic was me going "Fake Dating AU, but..." The feelings was inspired partially by Rental Onii-chan/Brother for Rent if you want to check the manga, I highly recommend! 
> 
> Comments/ Suggestions/ Corrections/ etc welcome below.


End file.
